He Might Have Smiled
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: Rain is so ironic…Of course it has to pour down at the saddest of times. Nobody else can feel what I feel. Nobody else knew her like I knew her. Always, I tried to protect her from the harsh words, and the violence that people had taken to her. I couldn't always be there to protect her./Coping with living without your love is hard. MikuxLen LenxMiku, Sad/Happy oneshot.


_Rain is so ironic…  
Of course it has to pour down at the saddest of times.  
Nobody else can feel what I feel. Nobody else knew her like I knew her.  
After all, who loved her beside me?  
Always, I tried to protect her from the harsh words, and the violence that people had taken to her. I __**tried.**__ I couldn't always be there to protect her. _

Cerulean eyes scanned the damp area, eyeing every single person there in disgust. The tears they had were fake, for they never treated her correctly. Why were they here?  
It didn't surprise Len that her family didn't come to the funeral. How could they not love Miku?  
What was wrong with her? Nothing. Everyone was blind and couldn't see how special she was. They couldn't see how she was just a scared little girl hidden in a skinny teen's body. She was the sweetest thing…now she was gone.

Len simply sat next to the coffin-shaped hole in the ground, not allowing anybody to move him. Finally, because nobody cared, they just let him sit there and watch as they lowered the shining black coffin in the ground.  
Why black? Being in a blue coffin would have made her happy. Was that even possible? Could she even be happy? Heaven was nothing but a figment of imagination to him, now. What was there to believe in?  
So many questions.

He stayed long after everyone left. It hadn't taken long, and he knew why. They couldn't possibly spare their time to mourn over a dead girl, when the girl was someone who wasn't worth it.  
Reception? It made him laugh that people were going to a _reception _to _celebrate _Miku's death. Though, it didn't surprise him.  
Looking down at the fresh dirt that covered a hole in the ground, in the rain, alone, Len realized something.  
He was pathetic. What kind of boy sits in the rain, next to graves, mourning way past the time to go home? Him, apparently.

Now, Len hadn't cried yet. He didn't want to cry. It made him feel weak, and he didn't want to. It would reveal that he couldn't handle it, but who was he kidding? He couldn't. He could try, but trying never got anyone anywhere, does it? Daring tears to spill, he stood up in a hunched over state, only to fall back to his knees and let out the most horrifying wail that he had ever heard.  
He had resisted crying for the past week when he learned that Miku was gone, but now, in the rain next to her coffin, he cried like the pathetic being he was.

The blond let the feeling of darkness, sadness, and regret wash over him like a blanket. The drops of rain hit his face sharply like pricks from a needle and mixed with his tears, making it impossible to tell what were his and what were the sky's.  
His hands trembled, and he let out another yell, this one more like a groan. He couldn't live without her. It was unbearable, even after just one week. It was his fault. He should've protected her at all costs.  
But he failed.

But, over the headstone, even more tears were spilling from another being's electric teal eyes. She didn't dare say a thing. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter either, because there was no way he could hear her. It wouldn't matter.  
What was this? How could death do this to her? How could it force her to watch him cry, and mourn over her when she didn't deserve it? It was worse torture than death. Denying heaven and denying hell were nothing to her, and it couldn't do it much good. But was staying here any better?

The wind whipped Len's hair around him, forcing it to cover his face then blow out and reveal it, but he did not a thing to fix it. He was too busy letting out little gasps here and there to catch his breath, not even trying to cry like a regular person was.  
Looking up with eyes glazed over, he plucked a single flower from the ground and set it on the headstone; a sudden movement that he hadn't planned to do but got from inspiration. Thinking about it now, he didn't have a plan anymore. His plan had been to live with and protect Miku the rest of his lifetime, but that plan had been washed away, leaving nothing but a simple idea left.

Len stood, letting his hair still fly in every direction. His clothes-a black sweater and black jeans, proper attire for a funeral-were damp and dripping with rain water. But now, as he looked up, the rain was slowly lightening and the clouds were deciding to move. The sunshine didn't deserve to shine at a time like this, he thought.  
Deciding to finally leave, he wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his sweater, shook his head like a dog would to get the water off, and stalked away from the place. He didn't know if he ever wanted to come back to Miku's gr-place of rest, even though he knew he should.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Len finally made it to the town, where the sun was actually bright and shining. His hair shone golden from the rays of the sun, letting him appear to be a normal person who just got caught in the rain on the way there. He offered a fake smile to strangers, just to be unsuspicious.  
This sort of thing would've made Miku happy; taking a walk through town while window shopping, seeing things that she would just _absolutely _have to save up for, but always forgot about it in the next five minutes.  
Len might've smiled.

A translucent girl followed after Len, her eyes looking dark and downcast. Long blue twintails trailed after her, nearly touching the ground, but not quite. She didn't attempt to mask the distressed emotions she wore, for there was no need to. She knew nobody would see or take notice of her. Not even the boy in front of her. 

"Miku…are you there?"

The girl's head snapped up, and she widened her eyes. The boy had turned around and was looking straight into her eyes. But there was something wrong.  
He was looking _through _her.

Len ignored the strange looks as he stared at the empty space in front of him. Normally, Miku would trail behind him shyly while walking on the sidewalk until she saw shop windows. But she wasn't here, now. It wouldn't be like that again. He sighed and turned again, continuing his way. He just wanted to get _home._

The girl's spark of hope inside her vanished and she frowned again, but still sped up a bit to walk beside Len. She did her best to slip her hand through his, even though she couldn't feel a thing. But at that moment, she felt pressure.  
She could feel his pressure.

Len wasn't looking at her, of course, but he was mumbling to himself about how he was crazy…But when she looked down, she saw that he had intertwined his fingers with hers. She wished he would smile, so she could see him when he was happy once again.  
Miku then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, laughing to herself. Now, Len kept walking, but his mood seemed to brighten, and he winked into thin air.

Len smiled to himself.


End file.
